Yuli
Yuli is a Toa of Weather who was once a Matoran ally of the Toa team that protected the Princess' Island and later joined as a full Toa. Biography Yuli originated on the Princess' Island, being a normal Matoran there, and often guiding the Toa around the wilderness, along with anyone else who asked, along with Ryza. ''Parallels Yuli and Ryza were leading the Toa into a deeper part of the island, by mountains, in pursuit of Xalcak, and ended up following deeper, despite the foolishness of it. They asked the Island Defense mercenaries to help them, causing the Toa to have their first encounters with the group. In the night, she and Ryza were asked to come away from a soldier. Attacked by a Striever, the soldier was killed. Sion saved them, surprised they remembered him and his claims. He killed the Striever to save them, and claimed the dead man's knife, claiming he wasn't Island Defense, but from the village, probably to kill the two other Matoran. He left after saving them, leaving them wondering. Yuli and Ryza returned to their village to find that the Matoran were scrambling to get enough money to pay Island Defense for the week, having too little. They decided not to pay. Yuli and Ryza talked to a Ta-Matoran, and wondered about getting word out to the other villages to lie about prices, and tell Island Defense they couldn't pay, to drive them off of the island. Sion had listened, and said that they would adjust, drop prices, if he could make them, because he needed to be trusted to be the future leader. Years later, Yuli became a Toa and joined the smaller team. She later watched Ishiza make her new defense team, disgusted by the ruler. When Strievers began to attack right after, the team intervened and fought hard to stop the attack. When the battle ended, they all pondered about how Strievers were around, when Xalcak was dead. They decided to watch for anyone exhibiting any power, in case someone learned his arts, or he was alive again. Ryza ended up angering the two veteran Toa with her comments, leaving the four in relative silence and animosity. When Seig started to lead to the Dunes of Sorrow, Yuli asked why, since the Dunes were city now, and tried to calm Ryza's annoyance and anger. Yuli asked what they were looking for, being told by Seig that they were looking for energy to determine if someone was siphoning it. As they continued, Raiz summoned a large bird Rahi and flew to scout somewhere. When his body was found, they dragged him to a building and called for a healer. Yuli kept him from rising as he told his story. When they learned of this new woman with Xalcak's powers, they considered their next move, deciding not to go to the former Dunes. They figured that the woman was hunting them, sending Strievers after them, hence why attacks were confined to their area. When the healer arrived, Raiz questioned how much the cost was. She said she would state when she was done, and told the others to leave. Ryza was outraged that a medic would force them to pay, since they had been protecting the people, spurring on an argument between her, Yuli and Seig, who told them to drop it when Sion came up; Yuli believing in him, if he had attained leadership. When they started on their way back, they were stopped by a horde of Strievers along with the mysterious woman. They cut through the grunts rather easily, and soon confronted the woman, who attacked by manipulating a nearby wall. Seig attacked her after they dodged, but she manipulated her body to survive. Yuli suggested paralysis, but the woman shot that idea down, while Raiz also said that even close quarters wouldn't work. The woman claimed that she would surpass Xalcak, whom she claimed to have no relation to. When asked for a name, she stated hers to be Shalax. They tried to fight her, but she outclassed and overpowered them completely, but left them living, despite knowing to kill them, stating she wanted more power first. Four days later, the team fought hard against groups of Strievers, being quickly outnumbered and overpowered, even when working together and combining powers. A military unit appeared made of Matoran, and wiped out the offensive force, shocking the Toa as a whole with their abilities and weaponry. They wondered if this was Island Defense come again, but realized Ishiza wouldn't let it happen. They did agree that it reeked of Island Defense, however, except the armor and weaponry. Soon the commander came to them and started to talk to them. As he talked, he seemed to know them. Raiz accused him of being Soldaat. He said formerly, but they all knew that. He told them of Xia being the source of their gear, and revealed himself as Sion; leader of Island Defense under Ishiza. Sometime soon after, they encountered Shalax again, along with Strievers and Sliths, fighting hard, but losing due to pure numbers. When the Island Defense arrived, they helped end the fighting. A week later she arrived on the scene of a fight with Strievers of both Xalcak and Shalax against Island Defense. The two elder Toa pointed out the differences to the rookies, and started to fight, shooting down the theory that Strievers had just survived, realizing something was wrong here. When Xalcak appeared, Raiz rushed him, stating that this time would be different. He was taken down simply, quickly, forcing Seig to take his place, but it never happened. The fight started to end when Shalax revealed that Sion was her pawn. The group arrived the next day to help Sion deal with a Slith. They noticed him holding a Toa Stone, to which Seig and Raiz screamed at him to put down. Sion refused and decided to transform. Yuli asked if it would even work; Seig said it would, since Destiny had been distorted when Xalcak died. Sion was able to dispatch the Slith between talking to the Toa, defending his position as a new Toa, and claiming he didn't believe he was never not destined to be a Toa; he believed this was fated upon him, and not a distortion of Destiny caused by Xalcak's death. Raiz challenged Sion to a duel to prove himself since arguing got them nowhere. He declined, stating he had to lead his men, and would not fight a fellow Toa. He was accused of being greedy; wanting a legacy, but he denied it, and further went on to state his beliefs for why he helped to have the city raised up on the island; to help the people of the island in the end. He spoke with Yuli and Ryza as he departed to see Ishiza, telling them he was now like them, but Ryza wasn't happy about it, and called him a false prophet and false Toa, which he denied. The Toa found themselves fighting minions of Shalax and Xalcak soon, but the corpses were taking longer to vanish, which was surprising. Yuli meanwhile raised the issue of Sion as a Toa, wondering what they would do about him and Island Defense. They noticed that the enemies were slain by Sion's unit, and were only Shalax's; they pondered if it meant she was weakening, due to the slower dissolving rate. Raiz commented that this time they aren't bleeding the Matoran dry, so it wasn't a problem; they were an asset now. They would keep their eyes on Island Defense, and then ran off to see the rest of the battle, which Sion led. Sion was angered by their appearance, claiming this to be their fight. Seig told him that it was for the island, so it was all of their fight. The four Toa did as much damage as they could alongside Island Defense. When it ended, Sion had no information on the corpses - Shalax's - which dissolved slower than the others. His scope had nothing. Sion had to guess that she was growing weaker. Raiz wanted to know how he would know, since Sion never fought her. Seig commented that he heard bits of a conversation, which then was cut off by Shalax's answer; he was her puppet, announcing it to the Toa now. She told them that she had the city built for the sake of an easier job of taking Xalcak's powers when he died. Xalcak lashed out at her, attempting to kill her, as he was plotting her death. Seig ordered everyone to fall back as Shalax vanished, leaving only Xalcak. Raiz wanted to fight, to make up for his poor performance last time. He and Raiz were going to do it alone. The women refused to abide and wanted to fight with them. Sion had his men fire as well. Seig wanted the Matoran soldiers to leave, but they refused to go. Sion told them that he would fight alone; a notion which Raiz mocked. Sion fought alone, as he said he would. They were shocked as Sion used his scope to find Xalcak every time he hid, and used his speed to impale the enemy, burning him to death. As Sion called his men back, he and Raiz argued. Sion argued his superiority due to his training, and that if the Toa had had his training, they could have won. Raiz struck him, but Sion let it go, since he inadvertently insulted the deaths of their comrades. He and his men departed. Seig tried to keep it under control. Yuli commented that it didn't matter who killed Xalcak; as long as he was dead. Seig agreed. A new battle soon began, forcing Sion and his men to mobilize to save the Matoran in danger. The Toa soon arrived and contributed to the Striever battle. Soon close quarters became necessary, forcing the Toa to fight with their weapons as Sion ordered his men to bayonets. As the enemy forces were cut down to three, Sion fought them alone. One Striever he was killing lifted the head blade and slashed his neck as it died, dealing a nearly mortal wound to Sion. Sieg wanted him to live, while Raiz didn't, and even Yuli started to turn against Sion, while Ryza already had. Sion and his men left the scene. Two days later, Shalax unleashed a massive invasion. Seig pondered if Sion's wound was intentional at this point, and Raiz had to agree, since they had never seen the head blades in use before. They pondered if they could kill her now that she would be weakened due to such a large summon. They decided it was worth trying, but they were reminded that Xalcak's minions persisted after his death, but the circumstances were different, they hoped. After an hour of fighting, it seemed like no dent had been made. Island Defense soon arrived to live up to their name, however, being led by a foolish, wounded Sion. Sion swore not to die, and that he would do all he could for them. He just wanted Shalax's head. Seig agreed and went to the others as Sion and his team moved through harder, one asking Sion if they were opposing Ishiza now, or if she was involved, since the attack was in the poorer districts primarily. Sion said he didn't know, and they would fight for the people now. Seig kept propelling them to the rooftops on their way towards Shalax. It was pointed out that they should have been spotted by now, or that something should have happened, but they kept going, crashing into Shalax's base. They confronted her, but she asked what would happen when Island Defense failed; if they would keep fighting her, or go to save the Matoran. Seig expressed belief in Sion's abilities, and said that that was enough, and that Shalax would die. She hid herself in the walls, but the Toa covered themselves and prevented her from rising up around them. She met them in direct combat after being angered by their tactic, overpowering all four of them. Due to Yuli and Ryza's powers, she was stunned and underwent muscle convulsions, making herself open. Seig and Raiz tore through her from the front. Combining Air and Weather caused the pressure to become too much, killing her. They started back to assist Sion and his group, realizing that Ishiza's time was ending, and that Sion was their ally, along with Island Defense, as it was his; not Ishiza's any longer. They all hoped to survive. Abilities & Traits Yuli is softer spoken, but can let her opinions be known when they need to be, acting out when she has to. She controls Weather. She is pretty intelligent, but reserved, and doesn't often bring up knowledge, rather letting the more definitive experts speak on it, such as the older Toa, who experienced the events being mentioned. Mask & Tools Yuli wears an unknown Kanohi and uses a bladed shield weapon. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Parallels'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Hu-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Koji